


The River Flows

by PandaFlower



Series: Amateur Poet Hour [4]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Admittedly Amateur Attempt, May or may not recognize it from when I submitted it on blackkat's blog, Poetry, blatantly fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower





	The River Flows

The River Flows.

 

The River flows through the Valley of the End

Where ancient grudges break and mend.

 

Ashes streak across Heavenly Eyes,

Long kept blinded by moon-soaked lies.

 

Nine are One and that One is Ten,

Ten to feed the Moon again.

 

The Goddess waits, the Goddess hates,

She sends her vines to choke our Fates.

 

Brothers part and Brothers clasp

And grieve for what’s beyond their grasp.

 

The River flows through the Valley of the End

Where ancient grudges break and mend. 


End file.
